House of Compton
The House of Compton, Wittelsbach, Habsburg, and Hohenzollern, colloquially called the House of Compton for short,' '''is a noble family and one of the most important royal houses in human history. Its primary name derives from the American and Earth imperial house, which succeeded through intermarriage to the inherited titles of three German royal houses. The throne of the Terran Empire was held by the House of Compton for the entirety of its existence from 2600 to 3275. The House also produced Emperors of Jupiter, Emperors of America, and Archons of Earth prior to its inheritance of the Austrian, Bavarian, and Prussian titles in the 2300s and 2400s, as well as the flowering of several cadet branches of ducal rank. Through these mergers, the House of Compton can claim descent and relation to historical Holy Roman Emperors, German Emperors, Austrian Emperors, Emperors of Mexico, Kings of Bavaria, Kings of Prussia, and Kings of Hungary, Croatia, and Bohemia. Ancestry The House's origins lay in a 21st century American politician, Charles Edward Compton, who served multiple terms as President of the United States from 2026 to 2049 and again from 2069 to his death. On his deathbed, he was declared ''Emperor of the United States; a title revived by his son Sebastian in 2081, who became the first hereditary Emperor of the country. Sebastian's son married the heiress of the claimed Empire of Mexico, merging the dynastic claims, while the United States fully annexed Mexico in 2098. The House of Compton reigned in America and Mexico from 2081 to the country's formal dissolution in 2347. The dynasty of Habsburg-Lorraine had come into existence in the 18th century. The senior Spanish line of the illustrious Habsburg dynasty went extinct in 1700 and the junior Austrian line went extinct in the male line in 1740. The dynastic holdings passed, following a succession crisis and resulting international conflict, to Maria Theresa of Austria. Her children founded a dynastic fusion of her line, and that of their father Francis Stephen of Lorraine. The Habsburgs had originated in 11th century Germany, and gradually accumulated primacy in Germany as Holy Roman Emperors, as well as hereditary rule over Austria, Hungary, Bohemia, Croatia, Italy, and Spain during the Early Modern Period. Their primary holdings in the Danube river valley existed from the 1520s to 1918 in various state-forms, was revived in the 2030s, and was abolished in 2347. The House of Wittelsbach existed since the 9th century in Germany, and ruled various feudal domains until settling into the Rhineland Palatinate and Bavaria in the 13th century. Several collateral lines went extinct in the 18th century, leading to the unification of all Wittelsbach lands in 1778. The formation in 1806 of the Kingdom of Bavaria consolidated these lands into one kingdom. The kingdom existed until 1918, was revived in the 2040s, and was dissolved in 2347. The House of Hohenzollern originated in Swabia in the 11th century, as did the Habsburgs. The Hohenzollern dynasy's fame, however, came from gaining control of Prussia in the 16th century and creating a Protestant military-state in northern Germany. Over time, Prussian dominance in northern Germany reached its peak in the 19th century, when the House of Hohenzollern orchestrated German unification in 1871 and were declared German Emperors. A collateral line, arguably senior, as it held ancestral Swabian lands, became Kings of Romania in the 1880s. The chief house remained the German imperial dynasty, however. The monarchies of Prussia and Germany were abolished in 1918, were revived in the 2040s and 2050s, and were dissolved in 2347. In 2166, the House of Habsburg inherited the lands and offices of the House of Wittelsbach, combining them under Empress Sophie of Austria. Her father had been Emperor Charles III of Austria and her mother had been Queen Sophie II of Bavaria, a political marriage likened by many to the marriage of Ferdinand of Aragon and Isabella of Castile. The result brought the two southern German royal dynasties into one large house. Intermarriage between the House of Habsburg-Wittelsbach and the House of Hohenzollern brought the German nobility together, but placed the houses on a track towards unification. In 2311, Emperor Albert I of Germany (2282-2360) inherited the Austro-Bavarian titles. The childless Emperor Louis I of Austria (2220-2310) was the brother of Albert's paternal grandfather, Archduke Ludwig George (2221-2303). The titles would have devolved to Albert's father, Prince-Consort Francis (2244-2310), had he not died in the same train derailment that killed Emperor Louis. The death of both men left the crown inheritance in Albert's hands, unifying the Austrian, Prussian, and Bavarian crowns, including Hungary, Bohemia, and Croatia. Albert revived the title of Holy Roman Emperor in 2312, not without controversy, as a symbolic elected position as a "titular head of our commonwealth of Central European nations". Like the Mediaeval and Early Modern title, it was elected by customary noble sovereigns from Bavaria, Bohemia, Brandenburg, Hanover, Hesse, Salzburg, Saxony, Württemberg, and Würzburg. However, Albert and his line had hereditary control over five of the nine electoral votes, so the election became a formality to recognise his Crown's primacy over Central Europe, which consisted almost entirely of states in the Habsburg-Hohenzollern personal union. Rise The American House of Compton became predominant in Earth politics and in the Terran federal government in the 2100s onwards, often participating in the frequent reorganizations of Terran governments and constitutions. Several Secretaries-General of the Terran Confederacy and Presidents of the Terran Federation were from the House of Compton, often the first or second child of the incumbent American Emperor at the time of their term of office. The first and most prominent of them was Gaius Compton, a prominent Terran general who led UN forces to victory in the Interplanetary War, and was conferred the hereditary victory title Prince of Jupiter ''in 2199 prior to his accession to the American throne. This title was later raised to an emperordom upon the declaration of the Jupiter Trust Territory as a sovereign monarchy under the Compton dynasty. The House of Compton was instrumental in forming the United Earth Nation, a union of all of Earth's states into a single member-state of the Terran Federation in 2347. As a consequence, the House of Compton became hereditary governors of Earth under the title ''Archon. This consolidated the delegates of previously separate Earth states into a single delegation, making Earth as a whole more powerful within the Federation. With the later development of the aristocratic Terran Dominion in the 2400s under the aegis of Archon Lucius Compton, the separate delegations within the upper assembly was abolished in favor of a nonpartisan upper house consisting of nobles and magnates from across Terran space. The Earth delegation still dominated the lower house, with its large population outweighing the populations of other member worlds and colonies. The head of state office, a Lord Protector serving for life and elected by a plenary assembly of the whole legislature, was often held by House Compton and its allies. In the 2500s, the House of Compton intermarried with the House of Habsburg-Hohenzollern. The sons and daughters of Archon Archibald Compton (2479-2560) were married to the sons and daughters of Emperor Joseph IV (2488-2579) in the 2550s. Their dynastic union was completed with the two sons born of their eldest childrens' marriage: Tristan (born 2551) and William (born 2553), born to Empress Wilhelmina I (2521-2617) and Prince Andrew Compton (2520-2586). After Archibald' assassination in 2560, Andrew became Archon and steered Earth's delegation into advocating war with the Soviet Republic, whom were suspected of bankrolling Archibald's assassination. Andrew's policies led to a thirty-year war between the Dominion and the Soviets. Archibald personally led Earth's defence in the Battle of Sol, buoying his popularity. He died in 2586 and his eldest child, Tristan, became Archon of Earth and was elected First Lord of the Terran Dominion soon after. Popular opinion later surged against Tristan's mismanagement of the war, however, and mass protests broke out demanding his resignation. Tristan, for reasons still debated to this day, took his own life in January 2590. His brother acceded to the Archonate and was elected First Lord almost immediately. Under William, the Dominion turned its war effort around and won spectacular victories. The war drew to a close within eight years of campaigning, and William voluntarily resigned the Lord Protectorate in early 2599. But the persistence of pro-Soviet insurrectionists, and the assassination of next two Lords Protectors in less than a year, led the Dominion parliament to consider making the Lord Protectorate hereditary to the House of Compton, to safeguard the succession of the head of state. William Daniel Francis Charles Compton was elected Lord Protector once more, and declared by Parliament to be the first Terran Emperor. In 2600, the Dominion was refashioned as the Terran Empire, hereditarily under the House of Compton. Emperor of America Charles Compton, who held the office of President of the United States from 2026 to 2049, and again from 2069 to his death in 2074, was declared on his deathbed President for Life. His son, Sebastian, President from 2077 to 2085, buoyed off the popularity of his father and his own wartime leadership to have himself vested with Presidential power for life, and was elected by the Senate to be the first of the new office of Life President. He took the title Emperor of the United States in 2087. His grandson added to the office the title Emperor of Mexico. From 2081 to 2347, the head of the House of Compton reigned as sovereign Emperor of America. These sovereigns were: * Sebastian I, Emperor of the United States (2014-2094), reigned 2087-2094 * son, Edward I, Emperor of America (2057-2127), reigned 2094-2127 * son, Charles II, Emperor of America and Mexico (2077-2158), reigned 2127-2158 * son, George I (2100-2205), reigned 2158-2205 * son, George II (George Gaius, 2140-2222), reigned 2205-2222 * son, Charles III (2169-2280), reigned 2222-2280 * son, Charles IV (Lucius Charles, 2194-2302), reigned 2280-2302 * brother, George III (Gaius George, 2196-2306), reigned 2302-2306 * nephew, Sebastian II (Gaius Sebastian), 2225-2325), reigned 2306-2325 * grandson, Charles V (2276-2361), reigned 2325-2347 Prince/Emperor of Jupiter George Gaius Compton held the hereditary title Prince of Jupiter from 2199, which became held by the head of the House in 2205 after he acceded the American throne. This title, however, was a peerage and did not entitle the holder to sovereignty over Jupiter. The third holder of the title uprated it to Emperor after the UN Trust Territory for Jupiter declared independence. The holders of the title to the establishment of the Earth Archonate were: * Gaius I (2140-2222), incumbent 2199-2222 * son, Charles I (2169-2280), incumbent 2222-2280 ** third son, Prince Andrew (2197-2300) * son, Lucius I (2194-2302), incumbent 2280-2302 * brother, Gaius II (2196-2306), incumbent 2302-2306 * nephew, Gaius III (2225-2325), incumbent 2306-2325 ** son, Prince Lucius (2250-2320) * grandson, Charles II (2276-2361), incumbent 2325-2361 Archon of Earth From 2347 onwards, the head of the House of Compton were hereditary Archons of Earth. These were: * Charles Lucius (2276-2361), reigned 2347-2361 * son, Charles Victor (2301-2399), reigned 2361-2399 * son, Charles William (2326-2440), reigned 2399-2440 ** son, Prince William Sebastian (2352-2431) *** son, Prince Archibald (2377-2439) * great-grandson, Lucius I (2400-2479), reigned 2440-2479 * son, Andrew I (2431-2511), reigned 2479-2511 ** son, Prince William (2460-2500) * grandson, Archibald I (2479-2560), reigned 2511-2560 * son, Andrew II (2420-2586), reigned 2570-2586 * son, Tristan I (2551-2590), reigned 2586-2590 * brother, William I (2553-2632), reigned 2590-2632 Terran Emperor The Terran Empire was, as first established, a constitutional and executive monarchy. The Emperor, embodied in William I and his heirs, were the "first servant of the people", an ideal hearkening back to French ruler Napoleon Bonaparte in the early 19th century. Despite this, the Emperor had to contend with feudalism and political disturbances, which reached their peak in the 2700s and 2800s. Constitutional and structural issues led to political gridlock that prevented the Emperor from exercising their domestic authority. Under the reign of Francis Charles VI, the Empire was reformed as a stronger parliamentary monarchy with the Emperor wielding supreme executive power and a parliament elected by proportional representation. This model lasted until the end of the Empire in 3275. The Empire was abolished in 3275 and its territories formed the core of the new Republic. The holder of the title, Maximilian Charles I, retained it--and all other hereditary titles of his house--as a peerage within the Republic's system of honours until abdicating them in 3292 in favour of his daughter. Sovereign Emperors of the Terran Empire * William I (2553-2632), reigned 2600-2632 * son, Baldwin I (2590-2658), reigned 2632-2658 * son, Baldwin II (2608-2678), reigned 2658-2678 ** son, Crown Prince Tristan (2627-2670) * grandson, William II (2646-2690), reigned 2678-2690 * son, James I (2676-2750), reigned 2690-2750 * son, James II (2700-2771), reigned 2750-2757 * son, William III (2721-2781), reigned 2757-2781 * son, Francis Charles I (2744-2789), reigned 2781-2789 * brother, Robert I (2746-2792), reigned 2789-2792 * brother, Robert II (2748-2794), reigned 2792-2794 * son, Francis Charles II (2776-2799), reigned 2794-2799 * brother, Francis Charles III (2782-2862), reigned 2799-2862 * brother, Francis Charles IV (2784-2864), reigned 2862-2864 * son, Francis Charles V (2812-2882), reigned 2864-2882 * son, William IV (2842-2882), reigned 2882 * son, William V (2871-2891), reigned 2882-2891 * brother, Francis Charles VI (2872-2955), reigned 2891-2955 * son, Francis Charles VII (2904-3001), reigned 2955-3001 * son, Baldwin III (2936-3012), reigned 3001-3012 * son, Francis Charles VIII (2962-3033), reigned 3012-3033 * son, Francis Charles IX (2986-3060), reigned 3033-3060 * brother, Robert III (2989-3061), reigned 3060-3061 * brother, Robert IV (2992-3071), 3061-3071 * sister, Mary I (3000-3076), reigned 3071-3076 * son, Robert V (3026-3090), reigned 3076-3090 * daughter, Mary II (3050-3100), reigned 3090-3100 * daughter, Mary III (3078-3147), reigned 3100-3147 * son, Robert VI (3100-3147), reigned 3147 * son, Francis Charles X (3123-3182), reigned 3147-3182 * son, Francis Charles XI (3160-3231), reigned 3182-3231 ** daughter, Crown Princess Mary (3192-3230) * grandson, Francis Charles XII (3217-3268), reigned 3231-3268 * son, Maximilian Charles I (3244-) reigned 3268-3275 Peerage of Terran Emperor * Maximilian Charles I (3244-), incumbent 3275-3292 * daughter, Mary IV (3274-), incumbent 3292- Collateral lines The House of Compton has produced numerous collateral lines throughout its long history. The earliest of these are the American royal dukedoms, descended from the children of Emperor Sebastian I and his wife, Princess Charlotte of Britain. Their eldest son, Edward Charles George William Compton, was created Duke of New England and Prince of Columbia as heir to the Empire. He ascended the throne in 2094 as Emperor Edward I of America, and bequeathed his dukedom to his second son, Prince Samuel, while the title Prince(ess) of Columbia became a courtesy title for the heir apparent to the American throne. A second principality was created to be tied into the dukedom, Prince of Massachusetts. The other lines of Sebastian's children have continued their respective dukedoms. Their lines are: Duke of New England and Prince of Massachusetts Full title: His/Her Highness, Duke of New England, Prince of Massachusetts, Earl of Boston, Earl of Maine, Earl of Providence, Earl of Cape Cod, Viscount Vermont, Viscount Concord, Viscount Connecticut, Viscount Rhode Island, Baron of Bar Harbor, Baron of Harvard, Baron of Yale, Baron of Salem. * Edward Charles George William, 1st Duke of New England (2057-2127), incumbent 2082-2094 * second son, Samuel Sebastian Francis, 2nd Duke of New England (2079-2181), incumbent 2094-2181 * son, Edward James George, 3rd Duke of New England (2110-2200), incumbent 2181-2200 * brother, James George Washington, 4th Duke of New England (2114-2229), incumbent 2200-2229 * son, Samuel John Quincy, 5th Duke of New England (2144-2260), incumbent 2229-2260 ** son, John James Edward, Earl of Boston (2161-2259) * grandson, Charles Edward Sebastian, 6th Duke of New England (2188-2299), incumbent 2260-2299 * son, Andrew Paul Edward, 7th Duke of New England (2211-2312), incumbent 2299-2312 ** son, Louis Paul John, Earl of Boston (2240-2310) * grandson, John Paul Charles, 8th Duke of New England (2266-2369), incumbent 2312-2369 * son, Paul James Edward, 9th Duke of New England (2298-2424), incumbent 2369-2424 * daughter, Edith Elizabeth, 10th Duchess of New England (2320-2339), incumbent 2424-2339 * daughter, Margaret Mary, 11th Duchess of New England (2344-2461), incumbent 2339-2461 ** daughter, Irene Elena, Countess of Boston (2370-2460) * grandson, Oberon John Staniel, 12th Duke of New England (2400-2552), incumbent 2461-2552 * son, John Edward Francis, 13th Duke of New England (2440-2559), incumbent 2552-2559 * son, Edward James Fitzgerald, 14th Duke of New England (2480-2589), incumbent 2559-2589 * son, Alan Patrick John, 15th Duke of New England (2502-2601), incumbent 2589-2601 ** son, Joseph Edward Charles, Earl of Boston (2525-2595) *** son, Jonathan Emilio, Viscount Rhode Island (2546-2594) * great-grandson, Joseph John James, 16th Duke of New England (2570-2700), incumbent 2601-2700 * son, Andrew Paul Francis, 17th Duke of New England (2600-2732), incumbent 2700-2732 ** son, Francis Charles John, Earl of Boston (2631-2731) * grandson, John Paul Robert, 18th Duke of New England (2660-2780), incumbent 2732-2780 * son, John Baptist Paul, 19th Duke of New England (2700-2819), incumbent 2780-2819 * son, Patrick Paul John, 20th Duke of New England (2730-2830), incumbent 2819-2830 * son, Leopold Charles Edward, 21st Duke of New England (2766-2891), incumbent 2830-2891 * daughter, Frances Caroline, 22nd Duchess of New England (2800-2909), incumbent 2891-2909 * sister, Johanna Margaret, 23rd Duchess of New England (2802-2942), incumbent 2909-2942 ** son, Thomas James Edward, Earl of Boston (2830-2940) *** son, Tyler Thomas John, Viscount Vermont (2861-2931) * great-granddaughter, Sarah Maria, 24th Duchess of New England (2890-3050), incumbent 2942-3050 ** son, James Anthony, Earl of Boston (2920-3030) * grandson, Louis Leopold, 25th Duke of New England (2940-3066), incumbent 3050-3066 ** son, Joseph John, Earl of Boston (2966-3065) ** second son, Robert Francis, Earl of Providence (2972-3064) * grandson, Charles Sebastian, 26th Duke of New England (3007-3139), incumbent 3066-3139 ** son, Sebastian Samuel, Earl of Boston (3037-3137) * granddaughter, Sarah Sebastina, 27th Duchess of New England (3067-3200), incumbent 3139-3200 ** daughter, Roberta Jacqueline, Countess of Boston (3100-3196) *** son, Thomas George, Viscount Concord (3132-3199) * great-grandson, Edward James, 28th Duke of New England (3160-3243), incumbent 3200-3243 * son, Charles Edward Sebastian, 29th Duke of New England (3180-3261), incumbent 3243-3261 * son, George Washington James, 30th Duke of New England (3201-3277), incumbent 3261-3277 * son, John Samuel James, 31st Duke of New England (3220-), incumbent 3277- ** son, George Washington Maximilian, Earl of Boston (3251-) Duke of New York and Prince of Pennsylvania Full title: His/Her Highness, Duke of New York, Prince of Pennsylvania, Count of Long Island, Count of Yonkers, Count of Philadelphia, Count of New Jersey, Viscount Manhattan, Viscount Brooklyn, Viscount Pocono, Viscount Allegheny, Baron of Liberty Island, Baron of Sleepy Hollow, Baron Catskill, Baron Adirondack. * George Alexander Hamilton, 1st Duke of New York (2058-2151), incumbent 2082-2151 * son, Alexander Edward, 2nd Duke of New York (2080-2192), incumbent 2151-2192 * son, Charles John Jay, 3rd Duke of New York (2111-2216), incumbent 2192-2216 * son, John Charles, 4th Duke of New York (2137-2246), incumbent 2216-2246 * son, William Alexander, 5th Duke of New York (2169-2278), incumbent 2246-2278 ** son, Alexander John, Count of Long Island (2196-2276) * grandson, William Edward, 6th Duke of New York (2220-2329), incumbent 2278-2329 * son, Alexander George, 7th Duke of New York (2244-2357), incumbent 2329-2357 * son, George Hamilton, 8th Duke of New York (2268-2379), incumbent 2357-2379 ** son, Charles Alexander, Count of Long Island (2300-2377) *** son, Alexander Hamilton, Viscount Brooklyn (2321-2377) * great-grandson, Alexander George, 9th Duke of New York (2344-2489), incumbent 2379-2489 ** son, Albert Charles, Count of Long Island (2366-2469) ** son, Louis Alexander, Count of Yonkers (2367-2477) * grandson, Alexander William, 10th Duke of New York (2402-2556), incumbent 2489-2556 * son, George Alexander, 11th Duke of New York (2438-2590), incumbent 2556-2590 * son, Alexander Hamilton George, 12th Duke of New York (2481-2681), incumbent 2590-2681 ** son, George Francis, Count of Long Island (2500-2616) *** son, Alexander Stephen, Viscount Brooklyn (2535-2641) **** son, Charles Louis, Baron Compton of Liberty Island (2576-2671) * double-great grandson Alexander George, 13th Duke of New York (2612-2718), incumbent 2612-2718 * son, Louis Alexander, 14th Duke of New York (2642-2800), incumbent 2718-2800 ** son, William Alexander, Count of Long Island (2678-2779) ** son, Alexander Charles, Count of Yonkers (2679-2788) ** daughter, Alexandria Jane, Countess of Philadelphia (2681-2781) * grandson, Alexander John, 15th Duke of New York (2701-2831), incumbent 2800-2831 * daughter, Alexandria Louise, 16th Duchess of New York (2729-2874), incumbent 2831-2874 * son, Alexander George, 17th Duke of New York (2765-2895), incumbent 2874-2895 * son, Francis Alexander, 18th Duke of New York (2795-2896), incumbent 2895-2896 * brother, John Alexander, 19th Duke of New York (2799-2950), incumbent 2896-2950 * nephew, John George, 20th Duke of New York (2839-2988), incumbent 2950-2988 * son, Louis Francis, 21st Duke of New York (2880-3033), incumbent 2988-3033 * son, Charles Alexander, 22nd Duke of New York (2911-3060), incumbent 3033-3060 ** son, Edward Alexander, Count of Long Island (2939-3051) * grandson, Alexander Charles, 23rd Duke of New York (2971-3101), incumbent 3060-3101 * son, John Jay Alexander, 24th Duke of New York (3001-3103), incumbent 3101-3103 ** daughter, Alexandria Marie, Countess of Long Island (3036-3100) *** daughter, Alexandria Margaret, Viscountess Manhattan (3060-3080) *** son, David Alexander, Viscount Brooklyn (3062-3097) * great-grandson, John Charles, 25th Duke of New York (3090-3227), incumbent 3103-3227 ** son, Charles David, Count of Long Island (3119-3189) *** son, James David, Viscount Manhattan (3148-3225) * great-grandson, Edward James, 26th Duke of New York (3170-3271), incumbent 3227-3267 ** son, Alexander Edward, Count of Long Island (3200-3266) * grandson, Alexander Hamilton George, 27th Duke of New York (3236-), incumbent 3267- ** son, John Alexander, Count of Long Island (3276-) Duke of the Potomac and Prince of Virginia Full title: His/Her Highness, Duke of the Potomac, Prince of Virginia, Earl of Maryland, Earl of Delaware, Earl of the Chesapeake, Earl of Shenandoah, Viscount Baltimore, Viscount Arlington, Viscount Dover, Viscount Richmond, Baron of Mount Vernon, Baron of Virginia Beach, Baron of Roanoke, Baron of Jamestown. * George Washington James, 1st Duke of the Potomac (2059-2160), incumbent 2082-2160 * son, Thomas James, 2nd Duke of the Potomac (2087-2199), incumbent 2160-2199 * son, George Thomas, 3rd Duke of the Potomac (2100-2202), incumbent 2199-2202 ** son, Edward John, Earl of Maryland (2121-2200) * grandson, Thomas John, 4th Duke of the Potomac (2145-2250), incumbent 2202-2250 * son, George Edward, 5th Duke of the Potomac (2195-2320), incumbent 2250-2320 * son, Francis Edward, 6th Duke of the Potomac (2222-2356), incumbent 2320-2356 ** son, Edward Charles, Earl of Maryland (2246-2347) ** son, Charles George, Earl of Delaware (2248-2350) *** son, Edward James, Viscount Dover (2270-2355) * great-grandson, James John, 7th Duke of the Potomac (2300-2451), incumbent 2356-2451 ** son, Edward George, Earl of Maryland (2329-2430) * grandson, George John, 8th Duke of the Potomac (2362-2481), incumbent 2451-2481 * son, George Louis, 9th Duke of the Potomac (2395-2502), incumbent 2481-2502 ** son, Alexander Louis, Earl of Maryland (2425-2500) *** son, Charles Louis, Viscount Baltimore (2450-2501) * great-grandson, Louis Emanuel, 10th Duke of the Potomac (2482-2600), incumbent 2502-2600 * son, Thomas James, 11th Duke of the Potomac (2500-2633), incumbent 2600-2633 ** son, Charles Francis, Earl of Maryland (2519-2520) ** son, James George, Earl of Delaware (2522-2630) ** daughter, Michelle Caroline, Countess of the Shenandoah (2526-2559) * grandson, James Charles, 12th Duke of the Potomac (2550-2688), incumbent 2633-2688 * son, Edward Emanuel, 13th Duke of the Potomac (2577-2691), incumbent 2688-2691 ** son, George Francis, Earl of Maryland (2603-2689) * grandson, Frederick John, 14th Duke of the Potomac (2631-2780), incumbent 2691-2780 ** son, Edward Charles, Earl of Maryland (2663-2771) * granddaughter, Charlotte, 15th Duchess of the Potomac (2691-2840), incumbent 2780-2840 * daughter, Caroline Frederica, 16th Duchess of the Potomac, (2716-2866), incumbent 2840-2866 ** son, Emanuel George, Earl of Maryland (2739-2838) *** son, Frederick James, Viscount Baltimore (2775-2865) * double-great granddaughter, Irmina, 17th Duchess of the Potomac (2800-2953), incumbent 2866-2953 * son, Richard Thomas, 18th Duke of the Potomac (2829-2984), incumbent 2953-2984 * son, Thomas Frederick, 19th Duke of the Potomac (2860-2990), incumbent 2984-2990 ** son, James Edward, Earl of Maryland (2890-2981) * grandson, Emanuel Eli, 20th Duke of the Potomac (2917-3032), incumbent 2990-3032 * son, George Thomas, 21st Duke of the Potomac (2950-3089), incumbent 3032-3089 * son, James Jefferson, 22nd Duke of the Potomac (2982-3112), incumbent 3089-3112 ** son, Thomas John, Earl of Maryland (3013-3111) * grandson, Edward Richard, 23rd Duke of the Potomac (3046-3179), incumbent 3112-3179 * son, Richard James, 24th Duke of the Potomac (3070-3207), incumbent 3179-3207 ** son, Jonathan Emanuel, Earl of Maryland (3100-3200) ** son, Louis Emanuel, Earl of Delaware (3103-3204) * grandson, Emanuel Richard, 25th Duke of the Potomac (3131-3280), incumbent 3207-3280 ** son, George Jefferson Thomas, Earl of Maryland (3174-3277) * grandson, George Emanuel, 26th Duke of the Potomac (3200-), incumbent 3280- ** son, George Louis, Earl of Maryland (3231-) *** son, Edward Emanuel, Viscount Baltimore (3270-) Duke of the Cumberland and Prince of Appalachia Full title: His/Her Highness, Duke of the Cumberland, Prince of Appalachia, Earl of Kentucky, Earl of Tennessee, Earl of Kanawha, Earl of Ohio, Viscount of Cincinnati, Viscount of Louisville, Viscount Nashville, Viscount Chattanooga, Baron Lexington, Baron Knoxville, Baron Red River, Baron Gatlinburg. * Daniel Francis Edward, 1st Duke of the Cumberland (2059-2143), incumbent 2082-2143 ** daughter, Mary Louise, Countess of Kentucky (2090-2140) * grandson, Francis Edward Charles, 2nd Duke of the Cumberland (2121-2230), incumbent 2143-2230 ** son, Edward James, Earl of Kentucky (2140-2230) ** second son, John Francis, Earl of Tennessee (2142-2128) * grandson, Edward John, 3rd Duke of the Cumberland (2160-2290), incumbent 2230-2290 ** daughter, Anne Joanna, Countess of Kentucky (2190-2288) * granddaughter, Anne Mary, 4th Duchess of the Cumberland (2226-2337), incumbent 2290-2337 ** son, Edward Francis, Earl of Kentucky (2250-2330) *** son, Jonathan Francis, Viscount of Louisville (2281-2335) * great-great-grandson Edward James, 5th Duke of the Cumberland (2307-2400), incumbent 2337-2410 ** son, Louis Edward, Earl of Ohio (2331-2400) * grandson, Edward Stewart, 6th Duke of the Cumberland (2360-2499), incumbent 2410-2499 ** daughter, Frances Mary, Countess of Kanawha (2391-2493) * granddaughter, Anne Frances, 7th Duchess of the Cumberland (2414-2532) incumbent 2499-2532 * son, Richard Francis, 8th Duke of the Cumberland (2445-2546), incumbent 2532-2546 * brother, Louis Francis, 9th Duke of the Cumberland (2447-2577), incumbent 2546-2577 * nephew, James Daniel, 10th Duke of the Cumberland (2479-2611) incumbent 2577-2611 ** son, Daniel John, Earl of Kentucky (2505-2606) * grandson, Edward Louis, 11th Duke of the Cumberland (2535-2663), incumbent 2611-2663 ** son, James Francis, Earl of Tennessee (2569-2660) *** son, Charles Francis, Viscount Knoxville (2598-2662) * great-grandson, Charles George, 12th Duke of the Cumberland (2630-2773), incumbent 2663-2773 ** son, Robert Francis, Earl of Ohio (2658-2760) *** grandson, Daniel Francis, Viscount of Cincinnati (2679-2770) * great-grandson, George Francis, 13th Duke of the Cumberland (2715-2820), incumbent 2773-2820 * son, Louis Edward, 14th Duke of the Cumberland (2739-2842), incumbent 2820-2842 * son, Francis Daniel, 15th Duke of the Cumberland (2775-2880), incumbent 2842-2880 * son, Robert Daniel, 16th Duke of the Cumberland (2800-2902), incumbent 2880-2902 ** son, Francis Charles, Earl of Ohio (2833-2900) * grandson Daniel James, 17th Duke of the Cumberland (2867-2988), incumbent 2902-2988 ** son, Tristan Robert, Earl of Kanawha (2899-2985) * grandson, Edward Charles, 18th Duke of the Cumberland (2929-3055), incumbent 2988-3055 ** son, Richard Robert, Earl of Tennessee (2970-3054) * grandson, John Breckinridge James, 19th Duke of the Cumberland (3000-3121), incumbent 3055-3121 ** son, John Charles, Earl of Kentucky (3025-3120) * grandson, James Henry Clay, 20th Duke of the Cumberland (3056-3169), incumbent 3121-3169 * son, Clay Charles, 21st Duke of the Cumberland (3080-3194), incumbent 3269-3194 * son, Francis Clay, 22nd Duke of the Cumberland (3100-3204), incumbent 3194-3204 ** son, James Robert, Earl of Kentucky (3120-3200) ** son, Edward Francis, Earl of Tennessee (3122-3199) *** daughter, Frances Elizabeth, Viscountess Knoxville (3124-3202) * great-grandson, Daniel Clay, 23rd Duke of the Cumberland (3148-3249), incumbent 3204-3249 ** son, Daniel James, Earl of Kentucky (3176-3240) * grandson, John Clay, 24th Duke of the Cumberland (3201-3271), incumbent 3249-3271 * son, John Breckinridge James, 25th Duke of the Cumberland (3237-), incumbent 3271- ** son, Daniel Henry, Earl of Kentucky (3268-) Duke of the Mississippi and Prince of Louisiana Full title: His/Her Higness, Duke of the Mississippi, Prince of Louisiana, Earl of Missouri, Earl of Illinois, Earl of the Ozarks, Earl of Iowa, Viscount of New Orleans, Viscount of Kansas, Viscount Memphis, Viscount St. Louis, Baron Vicksburg, Baron Minneapolis, Baron Chicago, Baron Springfield. * Elizabeth Mary Charlotte, 1st Duchess of the Mississippi (2060-2166), incumbent 2082-2166 * daughter, Agatha Elizabeth, 2nd Duchess of the Mississippi (2082-2190), incumbent 2166-2190 ** son, Edward Scott, Earl of Missouri (2117-2187) * grandson, Edward James, 3rd Duke of the Mississippi (2130-2261), incumbent 2190-2261 ** son, John Scott, Earl of Illinois (2155-2258) *** son, James Scott, Viscount of New Orleans (2179-2260) * great-grandson, Randolph James, 4th Duke of the Mississippi (2200-2300), incumbent 2261-2300 ** son, James Edward, Earl of Missouri (2228-2298) * grandson, John Tecumseh, 5th Duke of the Mississippi (2258-2350), incumbent 2300-2358 * daughter, Caroline Mary, 6th Duchess of the Mississippi (2280-2409), incumbent 2358-2409 * son, William Tecumseh, 7th Duke of the Mississippi (2315-2415), incumbent 2409-2415 * son, Victor Tecumseh, 8th Duke of the Mississippi (2337-2451), incumbent 2415-2451 * daughter, Jane Victoria, 9th Duchess of the Mississippi (2365-2469), incumbent 2451-2469 * son , John Victor, 10th Duke of the Mississippi (2390-2488), incumbent 2469-2488 * son, George Victor, 11th Duke of the Mississippi (2325-2520), incumbent 2488-2520 ** son, James Matthew, Earl of Illinois (2460-2519) * grandson, Victor Emanuel, 12th Duke of the Mississippi (2490-2599), incumbent 2520-2619 ** son, Edward Victor, Earl of Missouri (2516-2598) *** son, John Scott, Viscount Memphis (2535-2517) * great-grandson, Scott James, 13th Duke of the Mississippi (2570-2690), incumbent 2619-2690 ** son, Randolph Scott, Earl of the Ozarks (2600-2689) * grandson, Edward Tecumseh, 14th Duke of the Mississippi (2629-2730), incumbent 2690-2730 ** daughter, Edwina, Countess of Illinois (2660-2728) * grandson, Thomas Tecumseh, 15th Duke of the Mississippi (2679-2789), incumbent 2730-2789 * daughter, Margaret, 16th Duchess of the Mississippi (2704-2800), incumbent 2789-2800 * son, Thomas Scott, 17th Duke of the Mississippi (2731-2812), incumbent 2800-2812 * son, Scott Francis, 18th Duke of the Mississippi (2766-2869), incumbent 2812-2869 ** son, Randolph, Earl of Iowa (2799-2868) * grandson, Charles Scott, 19th Duke of the Mississippi (2820-2924), incumbent 2869-2924 ** son, Albert Thomas, Earl of Missouri (2850-2920) * grandson, Tecumseh John, 20th Duke of the Mississippi (2877-2955), incumbent 2924-2955 * son, Edwin Scott, 21st Duke of the Mississippi (2900-2956), incumbent 2955-2956 * daughter, Charlotte Edwina, 22nd Duchess of the Mississippi (2929-3060), incumbent 2956-3061 ** son, Edward Tecumseh, Earl of Missouri (2960-3030) *** grandson, Stephen Thomas, Viscount of New Orleans (2991-3059) * great-grandson, Thomas Victor, 23rd Duke of the Mississippi (3020-3110), incumbent 3061-3110 * son, Francis Victor, 24th Duke of the Mississippi (3050-3146), incumbent 3110-3146 ** son, Lionel Tecumseh, Earl of Illinois (3079-3141) * grandson, Victor Scott, 25th Duke of the Mississippi (3108-3216), incumbent 3146-3216 * son, Rupert Scott, 26th Duke of the Mississippi (3140-3233), incumbent 3216-3234 ** daughter, Stephanie Victoria, Countess of the Ozarks (3169-3233) ** grandson, Victor Charles, Baron Vicksburg (3207-3233) * great-grandson, James Scott, 27th Duke of the Mississippi (3230-), incumbent 3233- ** daughter, Victoria Scott, Countess of Illinois (3261-) Duke of the Rockies and Prince of Colorado Full title: His/Her Highness, Duke of the Rockies, Prince of Colorado, Earl of Cascadia, Earl of Montana, Earl of Sierra Madre, Earl of Coahuila, Viscount of Pikes Peak, Viscount of Salt Lake, Viscount Yellowstone, Viscount Idaho, Baron Boulder, Baron Platte, Baron Bravo, Baron Monterrey. * Diana Elizabeth Frances, 1st Duchess of the Rockies (2060-2162), incumbent 2082-2162 Other titles Sons and daughters of the Terran Emperors were generally granted dukedoms of their own upon marriage or, sometimes, upon birth. These titles were revived several times as often the holders of the titles died childless or lasted only a few generations. The eldest son or daughter of the Terran Emperor, who was heir apparent by birth, was always created Duke or Duchess of Saturn. The title Crown Prince(ess) was conferred by Act of Parliament at a subsequent date to the incumbent Duke of Saturn. Other dukedoms, typically relating to the planets of the Solar System, were created as needed. Aside from the Dukedom of Saturn, these dukedoms were: * Duke of Neptune * Duke of Uranus * Duke of Pluto * Duke of Venus * Duke of Mercury